Guilt is a powerful thing
by lexie-king
Summary: Maggie and the group find out Tara was with the Governor. Tara centered story.
1. Chapter 1

Guilt is a powerful thing

Characters: Rick, Tara, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Michonne, Bob, Sasha, Daryl, Carl

Summery and stuff:

I was asked to write a Tara fanfiction, you know who you are, I hope I don't disappoint. We need more Tara stories people! Like seriously!

-•-•

The truth shall set you free

Escaping Terminus proved to be very troubling. Eugene got shot in the arm but he's ok. The group was on in the road to Washington and their car ran out of gas,"Guys we've gotta stop. Everyone is tired." Abraham spoke softly. The closest area was a ABC store, nearly emptied.

As they settled in, Glenn sees Tara, he sits next to her worried because she hasn't slept. "Tara, you need to get some sleep." She has tears in her eyes, "I can't sleep." He puts his arm around the haunted girl. "Come on let's go out side for a second."

Rick stared at the brown-eyed girl. She couldn't even look him in the eye. He had thought she died with all the others. How did she end up with Glenn and the rest of the group?

Maggie notices Rick's stare at Tara, "Is there some reason you keep looking at Tara like you want to kill her?" Yes, she was with the Governor. Rick wanted so bad to say. "Where did you even find her?"

"I didn't find her Glenn did. He said she was on the road and she wanted to help him find me. He wouldn't have made it without her."

"Did you know she was at the prison?" Damn, word vomit. "What are you talking about? No she wasn't. Unless... I'll kill her." Maggie walked out after Glenn and Tara, everyone else was curious so they followed her.

"Tara, Rick just said you were at the prison, it's not true, right?" Whatever color was left in the younger girl's face drained. "Oh my god, you were." Glenn took a deep breath, "Maggie, lets talk."

"Are you fucking kidding me, YOU KNEW?! She's the reason my father's dead and you're defending her?" "I wanted to give her a second chance, and I'm not leaving her." He said defensively.

Rosita looked at Tara who was close to passing out. She walked over to her, slowly grabbing her hand. "Breathe." She whispered.

To be continued...

Give creative criticism, please.


	2. Chapter 2: You're suck with us

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the follows! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 2:"You're suck with us."

All the noise attracted a horde of walkers, "Guys, we need to take this shouting match inside." Michonne said calmly. No one heard her.

"Ya'll Shut the fuck up!" Daryl shouted. That got their attention as everyone hurried in, Maggie wasn't done."This isn't anywhere near to being over." Maggie snapped.

"Maggie-" Tara spoke weakly. Maggie charged at her, Rosita blocked her view of Tara "You get out of my way and you don't talk to me, oh my god I felt sorry for you and you fired guns at my family." Maggie was breathing fire.

Glenn spoke, "Maggie, she didn't shoot anyone. Really if any of you are going to hold what happened at the prison against her, then you're a bunch of hypocrites. Do I need to mention Woodbury? We all know what The Governor was capable of, how well he could get into minds."

"You know what, guys? There really is no need to argue about it because I am out." Tara took a deep breath. As she turned to grab her stuff. She knew with her leg, there was no way that she could make it, and she was ok with it. Just the idea of seeing Megan and Lilly and her dad again was enough to make her tears start rolling.

At once, there were objections, mostly from Glenn, Rosita and her group but the one that really shocked her came from Daryl. He moved from the one side of the room to grab her arm away from her bag, and shook his head. "Look, we have all done our share of fucking up. Face it, you're suck with us." He lightly smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Chapter 3:

Daryl took Tara in another room, so Maggie wouldn't try to kill her in her sleep.

"Thanks for that." Tara spoke quietly. "What, stopping you from getting yourself walkered? No problem. So you talk to me now, how did you even get involved with the Governor?" Daryl asked Tara.

"He told us his name was Brian, and he came to the apartment we were staying in. After my dad died, he came back and tried to attack me. He, Brian, whatever his name was, stopped him and promised to protect us."

Daryl could see the tears filling up in her eyes again, "So soon after, we came to this camp, and then he came up with the idea to storm the prison he told us you were bad people and I was the first one to jump in. I just wanted to protect my niece and my sister. I couldn't even do that."

"You didn't do anything wrong, look you saved Glenn. You got him to Maggie, that right there took a miracle. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Daryl felt for her, within a week she had lost everything. "Listen, Maggie's going to hate you for a while. Hell most of the people out there may hate you just gave them time ok."

"So you and Rosita?" He gave her a knowing look, even in the dark-lighted room, he knew she was blushing. "I like her, but she's not interested."

As luck would have it, she walks in the room tell them food was ready. "Thanks, we'll be out there in a minute." Daryl said.

After she left, "I say go for it." "What about you? Is there anyone out there for you?" Daryl flashed back to his time with Beth, and felt himself smile.

"Yeah but I doubt I'll ever see her again." "You never know." Tara said.

"Do you want me to get your food?"

"I'm going to have to face her sometime."

"Ok, let's go."

Dinner wasn't as bad as they thought to would be.

Tbc. I apologize for the grammar. I type this on my ipod.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the follows and reviews!

Chapter 4:

Everyone else fell asleep, except Rick and Michonne. She was keeping watch, and Rick decided to go help her. "Hey, do you mind?" He nodded to the spot next to her. "Sure." He took it. They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Then they heard a scream.

In the other room, Rosita, Eugene, Tara and Abraham were dead to the world. Tara started tossing and turning, sweat pouring down her face, her breathing was erratic. Damn it, she had fallen asleep.

No matter how hard she tried she was unable to wake up, she realized she was at the prison again. The familiar sense of nausea and guilt washed over her as she relived Hershel's death, for the thousandth time. Powerless, she watched as her sister was dismembered, and sweet Megan who had blood pouring from everywhere, stood screaming "Save her, Aunt Tara, they're killing her."

"NOO!" She screams to the top of her lungs. She finally wakes up, sobbing and vomits, A shuffle of noise erupted from the other room.

Rick and Michonne rush in, followed by everyone else "What in the he-" he stops when he sees her in the shape she's in. Abraham goes over to her and barely touches her and she still freaks out. "Don't touch me, don't touch me!" She screams hysterically. He looks confused. "Ok, I won't touch you. Tara, listen to me, it was just a dream, you have to breath. You guys can go back to bed, she'll be okay" Abraham said.

Daryl and Glenn were the last two to go anywhere, Rosita gave her a towel to clean herself up with. She sat there with a blank expression.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Discomfort

Hey guys, sorry for the prolonged wait, so this chapter is kinda a babble... Writers block is a bitch. It'll get better eventually! I promise. Review, please!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After all the commotion calmed down, and Glenn and Daryl left; Abraham leaned against the wall, holding Tara, who still had the color drained out of her face. He was sporting a busted lip, from trying to wake her up.

"Tara, What happened?" He asked in a low, quiet way. She was still pretty shaken up.

"How'd you get past losing your family?" She croaked.

"I didn't, I just took it on myself to send them company."

She moaned silently and said more to herself,"I'm so sick and of feeling like this. I just want it to stop."

Nothing came out. SPEAK. He shouted to himself. He wanted to tell her not to think like that. Granted, life can be a real bitch, but they were all alive for a reason.

Instead, he pulled her closer, and tightened his hold on her, trying to disguise the discomfort he felt in his stomach after she said that. It wasn't really what she said, it was the way she said it, it sounded so resigned and that made him worry.

He told hisself that he'd better keep an eye on her, for the next few days, just to make sure she'd be okay.

...

The next day they were fixing to go, Abraham and Rick started sharing ideas about getting to Washington, "Lets find a car, first before we do anything. Daryl, you coming?" Rick said. Daryl grumbled something incoherent, Rick smiled and took that as a yes.

Abraham said "Just give me one minute and I'll go too."

He went and found Rosita talking to Michonne.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She sighed,

"I'll be right back."

After they got away, "Listen, can you keep a eye on Tara, while I'm gone? I'm just really worried about her."

"Did she give you that?" Referring to his lip.

He sighed; "In her defense, I shouldn't have shook her, while she was having a nightmare. I gotta go." He kissed her on her cheek.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tell me what you think!


	6. Note

Hey guest, I can't pm you so I will say Beth will be in this story, I haven't forgotten her. Just hang in there.


End file.
